I am not worthy
by Sheinfan
Summary: SENDOU AICHI X READER! first time writing a reader x character fic! hope you like it! you are a new student at Miyaji gakuen! and someone you admire is in your class! please read and review! {rated T for safety} (i suck at summaries...sorry...)


_**Miyukie: yo! this is my new fic!**_

_**Hikari: her first reader x character fic!**_

_**Miyukie: i am not good in writing Reader x chara fics...**_

_**Hikari: true...**_

_**Miyukie: pouts***_

_**Aichi: um...why am I here? **_

_**Miyukie: *bluntly* cuz you are going to be paired up with awesome readers.**_

_**Aichi: *blushes* EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! w-w-w-why d-d-didn't y-y-you tell me about this!?**_

_**Miyukie: then you would NEVER come here...**_

_**Aichi: *streams***_

_**Hikari: stop wasting time...on with the fic. oh, and this thing takes place in the link joker arc.**_

* * *

_**(L/N)- last name**_

_**(F/N)- first name**_

_**(E/C) eye colour **_

_**(H/C) hair colour**_

_**and the italics, shows what you are thinking.**_

* * *

You were Happy! really HAPPY! cuz you transferred into Miyaji gakuen! you loved that school! you got good grades to transfer! you were lucky! you were really cheerful, cute, pretty but never loved any boy for real! you jump around in every happy situations! people think that sometimes you are gone crazy! You are really hyper active! AND YOU WERE A BIG FAN OF SENDOU AICHI AND TOKURA MISAKI!

SO, on the first day at Miyaji gakuen. You were called in the class, you was normal, until...when...you saw the FAMOUS Sendou Aichi, in your class.

Your eyes started glittering and sparkling, and you ran to him in an unbelievable speed! he looked confused, "OMG! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"huh?" he was a bit more confused. "OMG! IT'S REALLY YOU! THE FAMOUS SENDOU AICHI! I AM LUCKYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" the whole class room was silent after hearing your words.

Everyone in the room started whispering and the teacher kinda facepalmed. "huh...? Aichi is famous?" a random guy said, " by the looks of it, yea" another guy answerd, "lucky to be famous...and its really surprising that AICHI is famous." A girl whispered, " I know right?" another girl whispered. the whole class was mumbling, whispering until the teacher got fed up and yelled " MINNA BE QUITE" the whole room was silenced.

"E-Eh...?" Sendou Aichi sweatdropped.

"I AM ONE OF YOUR FANNNNNN" you squealed.

"r-really?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" you jumped all around the place resulting a sweatdrop by the students.

"S-Sure.." Aichi double sweatdropped. The teacher interfered, "keep your autograph sessions later! first introduce yourself!" you became dull and and lost your excitement " Hai..." Aichi sighed..

"yosh!" You regained your excitement, "I am (L/N) (F/N)! nice to meet you guys!" you grinned.

"good,now go and sit behind kourin" The teacher said.

"Kourin?" you tilted your head. That name was awfully familiar to you. The Teacher sighed, "Kourin, please stand"

"Yes sir" The girl called kourin stood up.

"I knew it! knew it! you are Kourin from ultra rare idol group right?!"

"Yes.."

"this is the first time seeing and idol re-"you were interrupted by the teacher again, "enough" the teacher warned.

"Hai..." You sat on your seat, glooming.

* * *

The school ended, and you couldn't wait to get back home and tell mom about a certain someone! you packed all of your stuff and ran through the hallway and corridor, and while running, you bumped into someone by accident. you fell down with a big thud.

"Are you okay...?" The person gave you a hand. You looked up to see that the person was none other Sendou Aichi, the person you really admire. You took his hand and stood up and dusted your self, he gave you a small smile. _cute...wait what?_ You blushed a little bit when seeing his smile.

"I am okay! don't worry!" You showed him your victory sign! He flashed a cute smile again.

_There was Kourin standing beside him and two other people..hmm...if I recall..they are in my class. _You were in deep thought until someone snapped his fingers before your face, you snapped out of your thoughts! "Sorry!" you bowed.

"I-It's okay!" the person, with BIG round glasses said. His name was Komoi

"..."

"um...Aichi-san..." You started...

"yes..?"

"c-can i have your autograph!?" your eyes started shining again. He sweatdropped. "Sure...", You gave him your autograph book which you created during the class...

**'TO DEAR (L/N) (F/N), study well and do your best cardfighing!' **He wrote. "here!" he smiled.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" you jumped around! and gave him a BIG HUG! he was stunned...too stunned...you just kept hugging him...until you realized what you were doing...you broke the hug and blushed! "I am sorry!" Before he could say something you started running back home you were still blushing a lil bit while running too. Aichi stood there blushing a bit too.

"tch..." Kourin was a bit jealous of you...

* * *

You ran, ran and reached home, "I AM HOME!" you screamed and ran upstairs!

"e-eh (F/N)!" You mom called but you just went in your room and closed the door!

You sat on your bed thinking about what you did..._maybe i shouldn't have hugged him...why was I and brought up in America...? _Yea..you were Japanese but you were brought up in America..._don't think about it too much! _You sighed and started doing your home work...

* * *

_**miyukie: done...**__  
_

_**Hikari: at last...hmm...many mistakes!**_

_**Miyukie: i know!**_

_**Aichi: *blushing*...**_

_**Hikari: bye guys! see you in the next chapter! please review!**_

_**Miyukie: thanks for reading!**_


End file.
